


no-one to remember us

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Road Trips, The girls are nerds and love their pop-culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Mina and Lucy are on the road back to England.





	no-one to remember us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February for prompt 2.roadtrip from [this list.](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/170220761062/femslash-february-prompts)
> 
> I have ideas for this modern LucMin headcanon, might play with it a little more during this month.

They’re driving through a small road the coast of France and, in the confined space, Mina cannot not notice Lucy’s restlessness. Pale slivers of sunlight stream through the windows and highlight Lucy’s copper hair, which she winds and winds around her fingers, her spirit in a state of fidgety ennui. Mina knows exactly how she feels, or so she hopes, because while their circumstances are the same, their history is just that little bit different, because Mina chose to be who she is now. Mina doesn’t wake up screaming and not knowing who Mina is and Mina doesn’t berate her for it because it is not Lucy’s fault she became a victim.

Mina is lost to her mind and has to swerve a bit as a car comes towards them on the other lane, but it  _ is _ France, so she only gets a honk and a not-particularly polite curse. The wooden box of earth shifts in the backseat, clanking against one of the doors, and Mina glances back there. The box is intact. She’s thinking about flowers.

‘I shouldn’t even be this anxious,’ Lucy says, ‘there isn’t anyone there to remember us.’

There is a pang in Mina’s chest, of regret buried deep, of sorrow for those who do not all even deserve it. ‘There hasn’t been for a long time,’ Mina fills into the silence that ensues.

Neither of them are strangers to the modern day, for they have lived their share in the world more than out of it, even when wrapping each other up in togetherness in some small cottage or cabin in the countryside or coast has been enough for a decade or two, before they had plunged back in among the throng of living, breathing society.

‘Do you think it has changed much?’ Lucy remarks, she stares out onto the ocean in the distance.

Mina grips the steering wheel a little too hard and it groans under her too-tight grip. ‘I don’t know, we  _ have  _ watched all the movies and series and read the books.’

Lucy laughs her tinkling laugh. ‘We have watched our way through Doctor Who, seen the Harry Potter movies and the last British author you read was Jane Austen.’

‘It never hurts to keep up with the times and I have read beyond Austen, as you very well know.’

‘Yes, because Tolkien paints such a picture of modern British society,’ Lucy teases.

‘You’re impossible.’

‘You still love me.’

‘That I do and will, always.’

Mina drives on, thinking that maybe going back to England might not end in disaster, it  _ has _ been over a hundred years, after all.


End file.
